


yuri hates the hipsters and the cold

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: “Fuck you, I don’t fucking vape.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> Dear izumisays, I just remembered I wanted to upload this. <3333333\. I have no excuse re: the title.

“Fuck you, I don’t fucking vape.”

Yuri runs.

Yuri wishes he’d spat at the hipster asshole’s feet. That would’ve been satisfying. Spitting onto the snow just isn’t the same. He does it anyway.

He’s an idiot for bringing it up in the first place, and Lilia is going to kill him. “Yuri Plisetsky Wishes He Could Smoke” isn’t that great a headline, but they’ll turn it into one. But not even like a rebellion. It will be a feel-good story, about ‘sacrifice’, like they know anything about that.

Fuck all of them.

He misses the smell of his grandpa’s Marlboro.


End file.
